Bad Prank
by Izzu
Summary: 3x03. Off all the enchantments he had been placed under in the past, he never predicted something like this to happen to him. Honestly, this was beyond embarassing.


az: Randomly writing in this fandom, because I had several stuck muses that didn't want to have themselves completed. And Goblin's Gold seemed 'too short' for my liking XD. Because I wanted Arthur's suffering to extend a bit longer.

* * *

><p><span>Bad Pranks<span>

Written by Izzu alias honou-no-izumi

o

o

He thought he had been approaching this matter very tactfully! Considering Gaius _had_ behaved strangely—quite a far cry from how he usually behaved—he thought he had perfectly cornered... whatever it was that had possessed the old physician to the point he could accuse his own apprentice of a grave crime. Plus, that should explain as to _how_ that ridiculous fanfare at the council room had happened. For the same malady befall Gwen, Morgana, _his father_... alongside countless many others inside this castle, it could not be unrelated!

As much as magic _could_ have been able to pull all these débâcle into effect, it was far unlikely to have been able to affect some yet not _everyone_ in Camelot. Another explanation would have been made possible by the use of some kind of _potion_... at which it could have explained how he was not affected by all these...err, _farting _illness, considering he had not taken anything remotely suspicious. And Gaius did looked like a likely suspect for that.

A part of him scolded himself to not have realized this sooner. Instead of hastily apprehending Merlin without question when that accusation had been made. Or that he could have broken Merlin out of the dungeon himself _before _he confronted Gaius. Then _maybe _he would not have to face this... disgraceful predicament he was facing right now.

That hit on the head was painful but that was nothing compared to the strange sensation of your ears suddenly expanding and growing into that off of... err...

And that was not the worse of it. It was not just his _ears_ being affected_, _he could not even open his mouth and make any sounds... spare what you could associate with a... a... a donkey. To have Gwen _see_ him in such a state was..._ extremely _embarrassing. He had never felt so pitiful before... and Gwen scratching the back of his ears—as much as that felt nice—was the limits to how much he could have stand.

He could not blame her for having hurriedly sped off the way she did. Though... he was not entirely confident as to how she and _Merlin _could have solved this problem by themselves.

Arthur sighed. Or brayed... more likely. Regardless of what level of confidence he had of them actually succeeding, he really hoped they did. Because it would be too mortifying if he would have to _remain_ like this for the rest of his life. Being an object of ridicule is not something befitting the crown prince of Camelot after all. And if he _did_have to end up looking like this for the rest of his life... he would not want to step out of his room again. Or ever.

Merlin had better capture that bloody goblin at all cost and undo everything or he swear he would do something. Donkey ears and what's not!

xxx

For everything that was good and holy, please spare his dignity! He could face anything but this. Anything! For everything that still held some honour. Spare him of _this _indignity...

But no... today seemed to be the ultimate 'Let's bully Arthur' day, was it not? (Despite these whole goblin issue was affecting the whole city.) Considering that compared to everyone else, he was the only one stuck in the worst of predicaments.

No, his father having suddenly lost all the hair on his head was not that bad. Nor was the malady that affected his father, Gwen and Morgana... as well as a lot of the villagers around the lower town regarding their err... flatulence. Even those boils and warts Sir Leon and the knights were having was not as bad as _this_!

_For goodness sakes, LAUGH already you idiot!_ Arthur willed that thought hard as he glared at his manservant, staring at him with that odd look on his face. Honestly seeing Merlin trying his hardest not to burst out laughing yet still having that look on his face that indicated that Merlin found his sight ridiculously funny, was unbearable. Even then, he would rather bit his tongue rather than opening his mouth to _speak_. Because _then_, that awful noise would definitely come out of his mouth...

_Why are you still here, you idiot! _Arthur glared at Merlin as if looks alone could convey everything he was feeling right now.

Finally, Merlin could not contain himself any longer as he burst out giggling. God, how even _that _laugh sounded so girly!

Merlin giggled again. "Ah sorry... this was too good! I know you're always an _ass_ but not quite so _literally_..."

Arthur glared sharply at Merlin as he tried to reach for any of his remaining pillows on his bed to throw at this god-forsaken servant. Merlin must have found this a good opportunity to ridicule him back after all the things he had submitted to Merlin in the past.

"Don't look at _me_ like that! It's not like I have anywhere else to go. Gaius was busy going around gathering the people still affected with all the pranks that goblin had done but I assure you, he could handle that fine by himself. Problem now is _you. _I can't possibly leave you alone in this state without anyone keeping you company."

_Right... how honourable are you Merlin to not abandon your master in this dire situation._

That blasted idiot started laughing again as Merlin dangled the potion that probably could have solved his _problems_ carelessly in front of him. Merlin definitely was enjoying this very much, was this _revenge _on him for not defending Merlin for that false accusations that goblin-possessed Gaius had thrown?

Merlin stared at him knowingly, as if he could also read that very same thought Arthur was having.

"Admit it, this was certainly a good _lesson _to you. You should have _trusted _me and not immediately shut me up in the dungeon without listening to reasons! Do you know how _scary_ that was? Did you realized how scared was I at the thought that I might be killed just because _you _ordered it so?"

_But you did escaped the dungeons anyway, regardless of that?_ Arthur counter-argued in his head as he glared towards Merlin. _What did you mean you're scared?_

Arthur started to kick his legs towards Merlin as his manservant continued giving him the offensive look.

"I'm not saying anything wrong! By now you should have known me well enough! If I really have magic, I wouldn't be going around carelessly making pranks like these without fearing for my head. Especially right under your father's nose!" said Merlin indignantly before pausing. "Even if I did want to do any prank; and even if I did have..._ magic_, the sole target of such prank would just be _you_. _You're_ the only one I could have directed any pranks. No need for the whole city to suffer along! Because admit it, you _deserve _all that coming from me after everything you've dragged me into!"

Arthur continued glaring at Merlin as that was the only thing he could do. _For goodness sakes, give me that potion already Merlin!_

Merlin cocked his head.

"I'll give this to you... definitely, but first I need to hear a word of _sorry_ from you. _Arthur._"

Arthur's mouth twitched as Merlin continued smiling that horrid smile. Like hell he could do it... _now_, but that was _exactly _why he said that. Wasn't it?

Not caring if the humiliation was going to kill him, Arthur started braying loudly as Merlin laughed. He shook his head as he held out his hand towards Arthur.

"Come now... you can't stay on the floor all day." Merlin started to say as Arthur refused to get up from his spot. Merlin made a face at him.

"Come on! Not like there are other people inside this room! We haven't even told anyone else about you being turned into a donkey. Partially, at least. There was nothing else to be embarrassed about in here. Not like I'm going to ridicule you more than I already did..."

Arthur stared at him suspiciously as he poke his head out from the side of the bed. _Oh good... Gwen did not enter the room again since the last time she was here..._

"Haven't I said so?" Merlin spoke again as he helped him on his bed before shoving the bottle of potion into his hand.

"Drink that all up. All would be better after this," said Merlin again as if he was some small kid about to take his medicine. Arthur stared at Merlin again.

Merlin grinned. "Honestly, as much as this was hilariously funny... you _do _look horribly adorable with those big ears on you."

Arthur could only attempt to give Merlin the most horrified look he could have mustered. Seriously... _adorable? _What was so adorable about this... these abhorrent... gigantic ears!

Merlin tried to keep his face straight as Arthur hurriedly drank all of the potion that Gaius have made. He waited patiently for the potion to work. But strangely, instead of feeling any changes to his ears... he did feel a little bit woozy...

_Merlin, you cheeky liar! What did you give me instead?_

Arthur glared towards Merlin before darkness finally claimed him.

xxx

Merlin sighed as he placed Arthur's head gently onto the pillow. He was not lying. Arthur did looked so adorable like this, hilariously funny as it was. It would be a pity to have everything back to normal again so soon. He never had such a good laugh like today...

Merlin turned towards the door as he softly whispered a spell. "Fýrbendum fæst."

Merlin gave a sigh of relief as he heard the click of the lock. Now at least he could work his _real _magic without having accidentally gotten caught by some unsuspecting people. He placed a hand over Arthur's brow before softly reciting a spell to restore Arthur's ears back to normal. Merlin grinned as the donkey ears started to shrink. He lowered his hand towards Arthur's neck as the soft braying that escaped the prince's mouth gradually turned much more human than donkey. But just as he almost completed the spell, Merlin stopped himself. He grinned again.

One more day of Arthur's sounding like a donkey should not hurt.

xxx

"Merlin!"

It took a bit of work to not look as if he was slightly aware of Arthur's concerns. Even though Arthur should have noticed that he and Gaius were standing nearby during Arthur's training to be able to witness another lapse of his donkey-ness. Merlin tried to appear oblivious as Arthur headed straight towards him.

"This was your doing, isn't it? You said earlier that I'm _completely _cured! But what was th—heeeeeeeeeeehooorgh!"

Merlin bit his cheek hard as Arthur gave him the horrified look. He finally burst out laughing when the laugh became harder to contain.

"It's not—heeeeee—funny, you—hooorghh—idiot!" Arthur tried to say as Merlin continued to laugh. He suddenly started hiccuping after all that laughing as Merlin returned the mollified look back at Arthur.

Suddenly everything did not turn out so badly as Arthur grinned. _Served you back! _Arthur mouthed to Merlin so that he did not have to let his voice out. Merlin continued grinning despite the bout of hiccups he was having.

"We—hic—end up to—hic—be quite a pair, huh? Hic!" Merlin said as he continued grinning widely. It seemed even in this situation he found it to be so amusing.

Gaius entered the room before exclaiming in surprise to note Arthur's presence beside Merlin. But the moment he heard Arthur's braying in between words and Merlin's in between hiccups, he could not help shaking his head and smile.

"You two really belonged with each other, isn't it? It was nice of you Merlin to also suddenly impose yourself with these bouts of hiccups so that Arthur won't feel so awkward by himself," he said as Merlin gave him the look of horror.

Arthur rolled his eyes before hastily covering his mouth as another donkey sound escaped his lips. Merlin glared towards him as he barely noticed the smug look Arthur had earlier.

Arthur sighed. "I guess... now's a good time for a bit of hunting, isn't it? At least, outside... I could freely allow this—heee—problem to settle down without attracting much fuss," exclaimed Arthur suddenly before pulling Merlin on to his feet. Merlin hiccuped his argument as Arthur dragged him out of the room.

Gaius shook his head again in amusement as the sound of braying and hiccups continued to echo through the corridors.

Tonight, he should remind Merlin to remove the remaining trace of the goblin's prank on Arthur before the cheeky lad decided to change his mind about it.


End file.
